The Shattered Triangle
by Lady Alendria
Summary: Ron and Harry go to Hermione's house over the summer and there's a misterious attack. It's H/H later on in the story. R/R
1. The Arrival

**Chapter 1**

The Arrival

***Hermione***

"Oh Harry, I'm _so glad you could make it!" I exclaimed to my best friend, and crush, the famous Harry Potter._

"Why wouldn't I come Mione?" Harry smiled at me, "I'd do any thing to get away from the Dursleys.  And to be with my best friends." He added as an afterthought.  "Hey, speaking of best friends, is Ron here?  I'm sure he can't wait to come, he's never seen a real muggle home… from the inside at least."

'Oh, Ron,' I thought, 'how on earth could I forget?  I really should invite him… specially if Harry thinks that he's coming.  If I don't invite him he won't talk to me for the rest of our time at Hogwarts probably.  His longest yet!'

"Yeah, Ron," I mumbled.  "He said that he'd be coming later, probably about a week…"

***Harry***

I gave Hermione a strange look, how could she "forget" Ron?  I know she didn't say it out loud, but the way she mumbled and the look on her face, it couldn't be more clear. 

'She probably just wanted to be alone with me, spending some quality time with her only friend that doesn't argue with her.' I though.  

*Ah, but why? Is it just a friendly get together or does she have feelings for you and want you all to herself?*

Great, just great.  I think an innocent thought and my stupid annoying conscience just has to but in with things that I don't even want to consider…

I looked up just in time to see Hermione give me a strange look, I'm sure she doesn't know how annoying it is to have a conscience that buts into every thought that you have and makes completely absurd remarks.  

"Harry?" She asked looking slightly amused…can she tell that I'm having odd conversations in my head??? "I think that you're thinking to much." She smiled her pretty smile…

 'Wait! What am I saying!!!! I don't like her that way!!' *Hmm, you don't?*

"Harry, are you listening to me?"

"Of course, I am, I'm thinking too much, right?"

"Yeah, you are." She started to giggle slightly, but just slightly.  "Why don't you rest?  It must have taken you some time to get here.  I'll take care of Hedwig and bring your bags into the guest bedroom."

I smiled at her, she knows me too well.  I _am thinking too much and a rest would help a lot._

***Hermione***

He looked funny standing there muttering to himself.  Maybe a rest is just what he needs, and it'll buy me some time to invite Ron without him noticing and sending Hedwig to deliver the note.  If he asks, I just let her out to…to… to stretch her wings.  That'll work.

I bent over and picked up the smallest one of his bags and motioned for him to pick up his trunk.  We trudged through the house down the hallway, past the master bedroom and stopped across the hall from my room.

"voila." I said cheerfully, "your room for the summer."  I set his bag down and went back to the front hall to retrieve Hedwig.  She hooted cheerfully at me.  I hung her cage in the hall by the large window that is just past the guest bedroom and my bedroom.  "I'll need you in a little bit so don't get too awfully comfortable." I whispered to her.  I peeked in Harry's room and saw him sound asleep on the bed with his back to the door.  I smiled and went into my room.

Ron, 

I was wondering if you would want to come to my house this summer in about a week.  Harry is here now, he came faster than I expected.  You were both supposed to arrive next week.  But oh well.  Write back and tell me what you're gonna do.  I'll be waiting for your answer.

Love, 

~Hermione~

Hmm, maybe I shouldn't sign with love.  Well it's too late now. This is my only chance to send it without Harry knowing what I'm up to.  I folded the note up and tied it to Hedwig's leg. 

"Try to be quick.  And wait for a reply.  Nip Ron if he takes too long." I told Hedwig.  It was a little bit weird telling her what to do.  I mean even though she's really smart she's still just an owl.  But then again Crookshanks is just a cat and I talk to him all the time…

***Ron***

"Hedwig!"  I cried. "Long time no see, so, Harry's finally decided to write to me again?"  Hedwig hooted and looked around for Pig.  He was no where in sight and she looked happy about that.  

"Well, let's get this off of you." I mumbled taking off the letter.  I opened the letter and recognized the handwriting right away… Hermione?  Why on earth would she send me a letter through Hedwig?  I read the letter sighed and wrote back to her.  Harry's there.  Maybe I shouldn't go.  But then again, it's not every day that you're invited to a muggle home.  Maybe I'll get to see how that felly-tone works, or what ever it's called.

Mione, 

Sure, I'll come.  But can I in like two weeks?  Harry and I kinda got into an argument and well, we're not really on talking terms about now.  How about I come on the 31st?  That'll sure surprise Harry.  I'll have to think of something really great to get him to forgive me.  Otherwise we might not talk for a long time.  Worse than last year.  And I know what you're thinking.  It's _not about that.  I'm over that I promise.  It's about something else.  Something that shouldn't concern you.  So I'll see you in about a week and a half._

Your friend,

Ron

'That should do.' I thought happily.  And sent Hedwig off to return to Mione and that, that, that, Harry Potter.

***Harry***

Hedwig flew into the house and landed in front of Hermione without even paying attention to me.

 'First my best friend turns on me, then my other best friend probably has a crush on me, and now my owl, my own Hedwig the only one I have left doesn't even seem to know that I exist.' I thought glumly as Hedwig flew off down the hall to sleep.  Hermione must have seen that something was wrong because she gave me a reassuring smile.  She opened the letter read it quickly and sighed unhappily and read on.  She smiled a small smile thinking about who ever sent her the letter.  I sighed.  'Maybe she doesn't like me that way.  But that's too bad for her, because I like her and she'll have to live with that.'

***Hermione***

Harry seemed awfully unhappy.  I tried to get him to tell me what was going on about him and Ron.

"So Harry, when I let Hedwig out I guess she visited Ron and Pig, because I just got a letter from him."

Harry looked startled at the mention of Ron's name.  Something was defiantly up between the two of them.   I continued quickly.  "He said that he'd be arriving in about a week and a half."

"Great." Harry muttered "can't wait."

"I'm sure that you can Harry.  Ron told me that you two… aren't on talking terms.  He didn't say anything else.  Care to enlighten me?"

Bad choice of words, Harry looked at me and said no quite curtly.  It hurt; a lot.  He got up and left to go take care of his firebolt.  I sighed, so much for a perfect summer with the two of us.  And Ron even though neither one of us wanted him there.


	2. Poor Harry

**Chapter 2**

Poor Harry

**_One week and 3 days later – July 31st _**

****

***Harry***

****

I was flying through the air, with my invisibility cloak on of course, I _was in a muggle town.  My thoughts were spinning around in my head.  What was wrong with Hermione? She hadn't been acting, well normal.  And I hadn't heard at all from Sirius or Hagrid, or even Remus Lupin.  It was as if I ceased to exist.  It was horrible, with my birthday being today and every one ignoring me, well everyone with the exception of the Grangers, they've been really nice even though they forced me out of the house this morning.  That was rather rude.  I did a few flips and dives before my invisibility cloak fell off.  'Just what I need' I thought coldly.  'As if my day weren't bad enough already' I flew down and grabbed my cloak which looked beautiful shimmering silver floating slowly down to the ground.  Unfortunately I was over a park, so it's safe to say people noticed.  How couldn't they, I mean a person flying overhead on a broom and a silvery thing floating to the ground.  I reached my robe put it on and flew back to the Granger's house.  I was about halfway there when I remembered that they kicked me out.  How am I supposed to know when to return there, they wouldn't kick me out with all of my stuff still there.  I sighed and headed towards the drugstore.  I love the wizard candy, it's like no other, but I can still love mars bars can't I?  This'll probably be the only chance that I have to get some.  I reached into my pocket, I pulled out a few knuts, 'this'll do' I thought happily then realized that it was wizard money.  'What else could go wrong today?' I thought unhappily, 'everything's gone from bad to horrid.'  _

***Hermione***

"Ron!" I exclaimed as he stepped out of my chimney.  His father, Arthur Weasley, stepped out soon after.  He looked around in interest and started examining all sorts of things down to the rug that we were standing on. Before turning to talk to my parents.   Meanwhile Ron and I were talking about Harry.

"So, what did you end up getting him?" I inquired.

"Oh, nothing.  I just got Dad to help me clear Sirius's name and helped find him an apartment."  Ron mumbled.

"Oh my God Ron!  You did all that for Harry even after a fight?  That's what I call a good friend!"  After I said that Ron got real crimson and looked at the floor.  "Well Ron, you _are a good friend and you know it."_

He muttered something and got even redder.  Finally he cleared his throat and looked up, his blush going away.  

"So, um is Harry here?"  Ron asked timidly.

"No actually he's not; he's out flying in his invisibility cloak.  I thought it would be best for him not to see you right away on his birthday."  I replied

"Ah, all right then."

"You know, he's been really odd lately, pretty much since he got here.  He's just not his usual self.  Could it have something to do with the fight between you two?"

"Um, the fight, him being here.  Yeah, pretty much.  He'll be worse now that I'm here, I just know it.  I mean the com…"  Ron realized what he was saying and quickly stopped.  

"The what?" I mused.

"Oh, never mind, I'm sure you'll find out sooner than later, if either of us can help it."

"Really now?  Or are you just saying that for me to leave you alone?"

"Um, both…" he was blushing again, and badly.

"Well, let's get you settled in." I said changing the subject.  Sometimes Ron just acted like he was shy around me.  I don't get why though.  I mean we've been friends since first year; well, sorta.  We have had a lot of fights; people must think we're like a couple.  But that's not right cause I'm with Viktor Krum, and the entire school knows it.  But then there's also Harry…

***Ron***

I was making a complete fool out of myself.  Mione must think I'm a dork.  But that's all right I guess.  She's seen me do stupider things, hasn't she?  Yeah, she has defiantly, but now it's different, because I…

***Harry***

I had it, I just needed to land and think, but were to put my firebolt.  It would be horrendous if someone stole it.  I know I'm not supposed to go back to the Grangers house but I just wanted to put my broom away, what harm can come out of that?  *a lot* 'would you stop butting in, stupid conscience, you're ruining the story and my life!!!!!!'

I flew back to the house and I put my broom away.  I was about to leave when I heard two familiar voices talking to each other.  One I would recognize any where, it was Hermione.  But that's not all that strange, I mean she does live here and every thing….  It was the other one that surprised me, Ron.  I peeked around the corner to see what he was doing here.  That was a BIG mistake.  As I crept down the hall the voices got louder, finally right before I reached the living room, where they were, I took a deep breath and poked my head around the corner… 

What I saw I wished I didn't.  Hermione was blushing while muttering something to Ron.  Ron reached across the little space between them and gave Mione a hug and a kiss.  Mione didn't pull back.

I stood there gaping at them, finally it sunk in.  "Ron!" I screamed with all my heart into it, "you, you, you, bastard!"  I turned and ran out the door.  I ran and ran, until I couldn't run any more.  "Hermione," I whispered before breaking down in tears.

***Ron***

I heard Harry shout my name.  I heard all the anger in it.  I was afraid that our friendship was completely and officially over.  But my heart plummeted as Mione ran out of the room calling him.  How could I loose two friends in one day?  

***Hermione***

"HARRY!! COME BACK!! PLEASE!!"  I called after him.  That look on his face when he saw Ron with me.  I figured out what the argument was about.  How could I make him see the truth after that?  All we did was hug, and Ron kissed me, but on the cheek! What's wrong with that?  "HARRY!" I called, but he was just running, running.  Running away from his best friends, the only people that he had.  I was too slow, I lost him.  He just kept on running and running.  I pulled out my wand and gasped, "Accio firebolt" it came with ease zooming from my house.   I took a huge breath and got on it.  I was never really good at flying, but that's just too bad; I'd have to live with it for now, I needed to tell Harry.

I jumped on it and flew like a rocket in the direction that Harry had gone.  I knew that I was making a scene, but Harry…  

I almost missed him, he apparently collapsed underneath a huge tree and he was crying, really really hard.  My heart broke in two just seeing him like that.  People were staring at him, and for once not in awe or respect, but in shocked disbelief and concern.  I knelt next to him and hugged him; he needed someone that cared just then.

***Harry***

I could tell that someone was near.  But when that person came over to me and hugged me, all I could do was wish that it was Hermione that did.  But that evil part in me, yes that damned conscience of mine, told me that she was a traitor, she had kissed Ron.  'No, no, that's not right, she wouldn't kiss Ron out of all people, it was Ron that kissed her.  She was innocent, she had to be innocent if for nothing else than for me.'  

"Harry," I heard her murmur in my ear.  No it wasn't her, just someone that happens to know my name.  It couldn't be her; she's supposed to be with Ron now, not me…

"Harry," the voice said again, "Harry, I'm sorry, I couldn't do anything.  Do you honestly think that I wanted him to kiss me?"  Oh, that beautiful voice, it belonged to no other than my Hermione.  Not Ron's Hermione but mine, she followed me here because she cared.  Her arms tightened around my waist a little bit.  

I turned around in her arms and buried my head in her shoulder.

"Harry, I think we'd better get back to my house.  You've had a pretty crummy birthday so far, I think that you should freshen up a little bit then we can do what we planned for you.  It wasn't supposed to happen until later, but I think that you need it now."

She stood, still holding on to me, pulling me up with her.  She helped me over to my broom, helped me on, then got on behind me.  She kicked off and flew slowly back to her house.  I never knew that she flew so well, they way she went on complaining that she can't fly she made it sound like she was as bad as Neville.  The thought of any one flying as bad as Neville made me smile.  Hermione leaned forward and quickly kissed me on the cheek.

"It'll all work out Harry.  It'll be okay."

My heart nearly stopped.  Hermione really cared for me, she really did.  After all these years of just imagining her, wishing that she cared for me.  I guess she did leave me hints, first year, and again in second, third, and especially fourth.  Last year, when Ron and I fought.  I missed his friendship so much, but Hermione, she was there beside me, helping me out the entire time.  And the good luck hug when I was about to face Quirrel, even though we thought that it was Snape at the time.  How she believed that I wasn't the heir to Slytherin.  And how she helped me save my god father.  She really truly cared for me, if she didn't I wouldn't be here thinking about her, I'd be long gone.  I turned around and kissed her back.  We rode in silence the rest of the way.  Thinking happy thoughts of each other.


	3. Avada Kedavra

**Chapter 3**

Avada Kedavra?

***Hermione***

We finally reached my house.  It was a good thing that Harry couldn't see me, my face was bright red; I must have looked like a tomato!  I eventually calmed down before we reached the house.  It was a good thing too, because Harry turned around mumbled his thanks, grabbed the firebolt and ran into the house.  Just then my mother saw us land.  She ran out of the house yelling at me.

"Hermione!  Don't you have any common sense what-so-ever?  Someone could have seen you on that broom.  And as for Harry, he's not supposed to be here until later.  And Ron, that poor boy.  All he could do was sit there where you left him trying not to cry.  And trust me Hermione.  It's not a pleasant site to see a teenage boy cry."

She went on like that for a few more minutes.  Finally she ran out of things to say and started repeating herself.

"Mother," I said calm as could be, "I think that at this point Harry's well being is more important than Ron's.  And must I say that it's all Ron's fault."  Tears were coming to my eyes at the thought of what passed.  I needed to go and read a book or something to calm down.  I mumbled some sort of an apology for leaving Ron and I walked to my room.

When I went to enter my room Ron was standing there.  He looked awful, his face was a nasty shade of magenta, most likely from those tears that mother said he was holding back.  He was just standing there waiting for me to return; his bags were never completely unpacked, but now they were all packed again.  He was holding an envelope, on the front of it said, "To Harry Potter, my best friend no matter what, may you live in happiness (at least until you leave Hogwarts).  Your Best Friend till the end of time, Ron Weasley" the message brought new tears to my eyes, but they didn't fall thankfully.  Ron handed the envelope to me and muttered, "For Harry, it's the forms saying that he's free.  Maybe he'll still forgive me, but that's a slim chance, so I think it would be best if I go."

I stared at him blankly finally I cried, tears streaming down my face.  Ron looked startled seeing me like that, he was obviously uncertain about what to do.  I heard someone walk up behind me.  Ron's expression changed to pure jealousy with a touch of hate, I knew that it must be Harry.  He put his arms around me like I did to him in the park and he just held me and let me cry into his shoulder.  I heard someone walking away behind me, 'no Ron, don't go' I thought.  I just had this feeling that something wouldn't be right if he left.  Like something was just waiting for him to leave the house.  Harry must have felt it too, because he called out to Ron…

***Ron***

"Ron, stay here, please.  I think that there's a friendship that needs loads of repair."

I couldn't believe that Harry out of all people would try to stop me from leaving then.  I turned around and looked at him.  He was standing there clutching Mione, who was sobbing into his shoulder.  I couldn't take staying here for the summer seeing them like that.  

"Happy birthday Harry." I said hatefully, "I see that you've gotten the one thing you wanted most.  Good for you.  I think that I'll be going now.  Mione has your present from me.  I guess I'll see you September 1st start of 5th year.  Maybe we could do something about _this later." I continued waving my hand, gesturing to the three of us._

I turned on my heel and walked out the door.  Hermione must have finally come to her senses because she screamed "NO!" Just as I closed the door.  Something that was very very very green was spiraling towards me.  I screamed then everything ended.

***Harry***

We heard the scream.  It was the most terrifying thing ever.  I dropped Mione and started to go out the door.  Mione grabbed me and held me back.

"I either lost or almost lost one of my best friends today; I don't need to loose another."  Mione said to me.  She was being over protective again, but still she cared and she was right…as usual.

"Hermione! Ron! What on earth _was that???"  The Grangers and Arthur Weasley ran into the room._

"Ron?!? Where is he?"  Arthur looked at me and Hermione, who looked as if she were about to do something radical; she looked so frightened and shaken by what just happened.  I'm sure I looked just like her.

"Harry!" Mr. Granger glared at me, "what in the blazes are _you doing here?  You're supposed to be out flying, or what ever you do."_

I looked at him slowly, not really paying attention to him.  Without even acknowledging what he had said to me I looked back at Hermione.  

"Mione…" I said softly.

She looked at me and nodded her permission; she obviously couldn't trust her own voice.  But then again, I couldn't really either.

I walked over to the door and opened it.  I closed my eyes waiting for some big bang to happen.  But there was just silence, eerie silence.  I finally opened my eyes, I looked around but there wasn't a sign of Ron.  Something made me look down in front of me.  Ron was lying there, death white.  I stared at him, I had no energy to do anything, I didn't want to continue living, my best friend, my first friend, my almost brother lay on the walkway….dead.  I screamed out his name then every thing went black.


	4. Caffine - Waker of the Dead

**Chapter 4**

Caffine – Waker of the Dead

***Hermione***

It wasn't good and I knew it.  Ron's scream then silence absolute silence, at least until my parents barged in.  Then Harry leaves to see what happened.  Silence and another scream, this time it was Harry's.  Then a thud and more silence.  I couldn't stand it anymore.  I took a deep painful breath and stepped out into daylight.  I stepped on something soft; it made a little groaning noise.  I froze then cautiously looked down.  I had stepped on Harry's arm.  Next to Harry lay Ron eyes bugging out mouth open and as white as death.  His freckles stood out on his face and arms.  Silent tears started trickling down my face until they were a steady flow.  I hadn't moved at all so my tears were splashing on Harry's face.  It was pure luck that they hit him on his face, because he stirred and sat up muttering, "Where did the rain come from?"

I couldn't help myself I started giggling then the laughter was caught in my throat and I started sobbing.  Harry looked up bemused.  

"Hermione," he said his voice full of love.  "Ron's… well is Ron… he can't be…"  He couldn't get the words out.  He just stood up and held me looking down at his best friend's body.

"What is going on out there?" my dad called out the door.   He heard my sobs and came running out the door "Hermione." He gasped as he saw us like that.  Clutching each other; me crying my eyes out, Harry staring not moving at the ground.  He went to Harry and pulled him away from me; Harry lost his balance and fell over.  I glared at my dad and ran to Harry.  Just because my dad pulled us apart doesn't mean that we can't get back together.  Just as I thought that it was as if a light went on.  

"Harry!" I cried. "We won't be separated.  Not ever.  No one, nothing can separate us!"  I was beside myself in glee.  I turned to Ron.  I ran over and picked him up, shaking him I yelled "you hear that! NEVER!!! We'll always be together!  You can't separate us!"  Suddenly I lost it, I burst into tears, burring my head in Ron's cold shoulder I cried, "never…" I whispered.

***Harry***

**_A month later at Sirius's apartment_**

****

"Hermione," I said shaking her awake, for she had fallen asleep amongst all of her books. . "You've gotta get some sleep.  Then maybe we would be able to get somewhere with this whole idea of yours."

"Coffee, Harry, that's all I need."  She said looking up at me.

"Hermione," I was started to get exasperated, "you have enough caffeine in you to wake the dead and keep them awake!  You've probably gotten immune to it 'cause it's obviously not working.  Please just get some sleep."

Mione only heard about half of what I said because she sat up quickly and started jotting notes down on a sheet of paper muttering, "caffeine, dead, waking, awake. Ron."  

She had lost it.  She needed sleep in a real bed, and maybe a nice long bath just to calm herself down.  Her pen stopped as she eased a cramp in her hand.  That was my only chance.  I grabbed her and carried her to my room.  I laid her down on the bed.  "Stay." I ordered her.  But she was already fast asleep.  My godfather came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder.  

"Harry," he said watching Hermione sleep, like me, "I think she's on to something.  Look at what she just wrote."  He handed me the paper.  I looked at it, the writing was hard to decipher but as soon as I got the hang of it it all seemed rather easy.  It said:

Caffeine – drug keeps people awake

Inject caffeine into Ron, wake the dead, keep awake

The rest of it was mainly the same thing with little arrows all over the place.

"What is she on to Sirius?  How does this make any sense to you?  Maybe she's on to realizing just what caffeine is.  There's nothing here but nonsense."

Sirius laughed.  "Yes, Harry exactly.  It _is nonsense.  I think that she's onto finding out just what lack of sleep can do to you."_

We laughed and walked out of my room and into the kitchen.  

"How about we let Hermione be and go down to Diagon Alley and look at the newest competitors of the Firebolt?"  Sirius said.

"Sure.  It beats sitting around here waiting for her to get up." I answered.

"Alrighty then.  Let's take the floo powder, faster you know."

Floo powder, I shuddered.  The first time I used it I ended up in Knockturn Alley.  Knockturn Alley. That's it!

"Sirius," I said suddenly.  "Why don't we go to Knockturn Alley instead?  I'm sure that's where we could find a book old and horrible to have the three unforgivable curses in it.  And if there is such a book there has to be a counter curse in it!"

He looked at me as if I'd gone crazy.  Then all of a sudden he cried, "of course! Why didn't I think of it before?  Remus.  He's the only one with a book like that.  You're father stole it from Snape when we were at Hogwarts.  He wasn't interested in it though, but he refused to let Snape have it back, so he gave it to Remus."

I looked at my godfather.  It just hit me.  Voldemort wanted my parents dead because they had the knowledge of how to undo the unforgivable curses.  But little did he know that they didn't know it at all, or didn't even have the book.  Lupin had it all along.  I looked at Sirius and said, "Let's go, we don't have all day!"

***Hermione***

I woke up and the apartment was silent.  I looked around for Harry or Sirius but all I could find was a not written by Harry saying that they needed to go to Lupin's house.  It was a matter of someone's life or their death.  So I went to take a bath.  I bewitched it to make a sweet smelling bubble bath with unpopable bubbles.  It was wonderful.  I just let my mind wonder thinking of the past 4 years at Hogwarts.  They were so great… all of a sudden there where voices talking excitedly.  

"Oh, I just can't wait until Hermione sees this! She'll be so happy.  And it'll happen before school starts up again.  What could be better?  She was right that day you know.  She really was.  We'll never be separated, not ever!"  Harry was talking excitedly to probably Sirius.  "Hey Hermione, are you awake?"  He called to me.

"Yeah," I answered.  "I'm in here."

I heard foot steps coming towards me.  "No! Don't come in!"  I called to him I heard him sigh.  Alright Mione.  I won't but hurry up.  We desperately need to see Ron!" 

"Ron?  But he's dead.  Have you lost it? How can we see him when he's been dead for a month?"  I was starting to get a feeling that Harry wasn't telling me every thing.  

"Mione, just hurry up.  We'll explain everything once you get out of there."  Harry answered.  He sounded very excited.

So I quickly finished bath and got dressed.   I walked into the kitchen were Sirius and Harry were hunched over a book pointing and whispering excitedly.

"Hello?  You guys I'm ready now.  Can you _please tell me what is so exciting?  How can we see Ron or whatever if he's dead?"  I was starting to get annoyed because they were ignoring me.  "Sirius!  Harry!  Can either of you hear me?"  They were still just ignoring me.  I stood there giving them dirty looks when finally Harry stood up with the book shoved it in my face and said "Read."_

"Wow Harry that's a first, since when do _you tell __me to read something?"  I grinned at him._

"Mione, just read it, then we'll explain." 

I rolled my eyes at him.  The book was very old and tattered; I flipped it over to see the title, _The Dark Arts, All You Need to Know and More, by Tom Marvolo Riddle.  I looked up at Harry.  A book by Riddle? Impossible, and why on earth would we need a book like this?  Harry just opened the book again and jabbed his finger at the paragraph.  I sighed and read:_

**The Brothers to the Unforgivable Curses**

****

 As you know the three Unforgivable Curses are Avada Kedavra_, Imperius, and Cruciatus.  But what most people don't know is that there are brother curses that are very much like them, by looks and they way they sound.  Aveda Kadavra, Imperous, and Cruchietus are the three brothers._

**Aveda Kadavra:  This curse makes the victim look dead in every aspect.  There is a blast of green light just as there is when Avada Kedavra is preformed.  Most people, Wizards and Muggles alike, can't tell that the person is actually alive.  All this Curse does is stops the chest from moving and makes the body deathly pale and very cold.  To perform this curse, it is very simple, all you must do is shish and flick your wand and mutter "Avada Kadavra" under your breath, saying it loudly will only knock the person out temporarily.  This, like all curses, has a counter curse.  It is nothing like the counter curse of Avada Kedavra, which is quite normal for a brother curse.  Although this curse is a usual brother curse, one thing makes it different from all other ones, is that first you must perform the Memory Charm.  If the victim is woken up with out the charm done before hand it can be fatal.  Once the Memory Charm is preformed you must then say, "Awaken thee sleeper, thy has slept long enough."  A person who is very dear to the victim must be there.  If that person is not alive then a picture (wizarding type, not Muggle) or an item should work just as well.  The person doesn't need to say or do anything; they just need to be there at all times.**

I looked up once again at Harry.  "Y-y-you mean, t-t-that R-R-Ron's…" I found it very hard to speak; my voice got caught in my throat.

"No Mione, he's not dead, he hasn't been.  We just need to get to him, and quickly."  Harry answered my unfinished question.

I finally was able to speak again, "Harry," I said something just occurring to me, "Who, who is the person?  You? You're his best friend.  Or would it be one of the Weasleys?"

Harry cut me off, "No, Mione, I know exactly who it is."

I started to open my mouth again but Harry wasn't done, "Hermione," he sighed, and then smiled, "he is with Dumbledore; we thought it would be best to keep him there.  We brought him there when you started burying yourself in all those books, that's why you didn't know were he was."

I blushed, Harry knew me too well.

Thoughts were rushing through my head, 'did they know that he was alive all this time? Why didn't they tell me until just now?  Does his family know that he's really alive? Did they know what happened to him in the first place?'  

"Hermione," Harry said interrupting my thoughts, "I think we should go to Hogwarts now…"

He took the jar of floo powder and passed it around before stepping into the fire and shouting, "Hogwarts!"

We followed soon after. I, once again, was consumed by my thoughts.


	5. All Wrong

**Chapter 5**

All Wrong

****

***Harry***

I stepped out into Dumbledore's office to be confronted by Fawks.  I stroked his head before being hurtled head first into him by Hermione falling out of the fireplace.  She landed on top of me as Sirius stepped out and into her.  Hermione rolled away so I could stand just as Dumbledore came into the room after hearing all the commotion.  

"Professor," I started, "I think that we found a way to revive Ron!"  He looked at me sadly. 

"Well Harry, if you did find a way then we should test it.  Follow me."  He led us in through a door in the back of his office that apparently led to his bedroom.   A red and gold four poster bed was standing near the window in the far end of the room.  Dumbledore went over to a trunk similar to Madeye Moody's and opened one of the locks.  He pulled Ron out, I stood there gaping and heard Hermione gasp as she clutched my hand.  Sirius stepped forward and pulled out his wand.

"OBLIVIATE!" he yelled pointing the wand at Ron "your turn Harry," he turned to me.  

I pulled out my wand and pointed it at Ron.  "Awaken thee sleeper, thy has slept long enough." 

Hermione flew into the air screaming, Ron's body shook violently on the bed before coming to a complete stop.  Hermione fell to the floor with a thud.  I ran over to her to help her get up.  "Sirius," I said turning to my godfather, "is Ron dead?  Or did the counter curse just not work?"  Sirius stood there looking at Ron's lifeless body.

"Harry, you said that you two saw a flash of green light, I'm sure he's dead if that counter curse didn't work."

Hermione and I clutched each other weeping; our best friend had died because of us.  "Harry, Hermione," Dumbledore said quietly.  "You have to pack for school tomorrow.  You'd best go to Sirius's apartment and get ready."  We nodded and followed Sirius back into the fireplace.

**The Next Day At Platform 9 ¾ **

"Harry!"  I heard two people call me.  I turned around and saw Fred and George run towards me.  It was their last year attending Hogwarts.  "It's great to see you again.  We didn't see or hear from you all summer!"  George started.

"Yeah, Ron hasn't written to us either, how odd." Fred added.

"We need a new chaser and keeper.  Also a new captain."  George stated quickly probably seeing my eyes fill with tears.   "We were thinking that you might want to be the captain.  You are the youngest and will save the team from finding another captain, at least until you leave.   And any way you have loads of experience.  Right?"

"Right. Katie and Alicia already agreed on it.  Oliver and Angelina thought that you'd be the next captain no matter what happened."  Fred added after glaring at George for changing the subject.  They obviously weren't supposed to tell me about this until later.  I looked at them disbelievingly.  

"Aw, come on Harry."  George begged.

"We all think that you're that good."  Fred added hopefully.

"I'll think about it."  I mumbled before getting on the train.  As I turned to board I heard another person call out my name.  I sighed and turned to come face to face with Arthur Weasley.  "Mr. Weasley…" I stuttered. 

"Harry, I was hoping that you'd have some information on Ron.  Dumbledore's not telling us anything.  Molly is really worried about him; none of us have heard anything from him, or about him.  I didn't tell the family, naturally, they'd be grieving for him if he were alive or dead.  So do you think you can tell me something?"  He whispered to me so the twins couldn't hear.

"Well Mr. Weasley, I do know some things about Ron.  But I, I, I don't believe them myself."  I managed to get out before running onto the train.

"Harry!"  I moaned again.  Why did people always seem to be calling me?  I turned to face Hermione who was ecstatic and waving a piece of paper in my face.  "Look Harry! I've been made a prefect! Can you believe it?!?!"  She was jumping around the compartment completely hyper.

"That's great Mione.  And guess what I am."  I answered trying to be enthusiastic. 

"I don't know.  Are you really the heir to Slytherin and you just made up that story about Ginny?  Or did you become the youngest Head Boy ever?  Or, or, or, or, or, or" Hermione wouldn't shut up she was just _way too hyper._

"No, Mione.  I'm quidditch captain for Gryffindor!"  I replied making her stop in shock.

"_You?  You're the new quidditch captain???"  Hermione's hyperness was fading away to be replaced by shear disbelief.  I felt hurt.  Hermione didn't think that I could be good enough to be quidditch captain.  "Oh Harry! That's GREAT!!!!!"  She ran over to be and hugged me so tightly that I felt like she was going to suffocate me.  When she finally let go she kissed me deeply causing me to break away in shock and lack of breath.  I stared at her.  She was blushing really bad her cheeks were fire red.  I didn't think that Ron could manage a blush like that!  The thought of Ron made me look away from Hermione and sit down in the seat to stare out of the window.  It was because of us that he was dead.  _

The train jerked forward and we started our journey to Hogwarts for the 5th time.  People came in and talked to us, we bought all the sweets on the cart.  It was just like old times, but missing Ron.  I looked down at my chocolate frog then opened it slowly.  I looked at the card it was Agrippa.  A tear slid down my cheek, the first tear since we found out Ron was really dead.  I carefully placed the card next to me.  Then I pulled out another chocolate frog.  I looked at the card again.  Nicolas Flamel.  I was impressed I hadn't gotten one of him yet.  When there was only one box left Hermione handed it to me.  I opened it not really wanting the frog, but I did collect the cards.  Ptolemy.  I cried out in anger and pain.  The two cards that Ron had been looking for at least for 5 years I found within a half an hour.  I was so angry at Voldemort for killing my best friend.  Hermione came up to me and tried to hold me close but I pushed away and ran out into Fred and George's compartment.

"Here!" I yelled shoving the cards in George's hand.  "Take them.  Add them to Ron's collection."  I turned and ran back out of the compartment leaving them staring blankly at me.

"What's up with Harry?  And why on earth did he give _you stuff for Ron?"  I heard Lee ask as I ran down the hall._

I wanted to leave and never go back to Hogwarts ever.  Never return to the wizarding world; just trade in my fortune for Muggle money and just live by myself.  If I just broke his wand and put everything behind me then I wouldn't have to worry about anything that has to do with Ron.  I leaned against the wall of the compartment that I had run into.  I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around then gasped seeing who it was.


	6. New friends and...Divination?

**Chapter 6**

New Friends and…Divination?

***Harry***

"Professor Lupin?!?  What are you doing here?"  I finally managed to say while brushing my hands across my eyes to rid them of tears.

"Well, after Moody Dumbledore wanted someone who he could completely trust, and," he added with a wolfish grin, "someone who can't be impostered."  I managed a weak smile.  Dumbledore was very wise no one could pass for Lupin, especially during the full moon.  Lupin's voice cut through my thoughts.

"-Ron, so that's another reason why I'm here since Sirius can't be."  He smiled down at me.  "So Harry, if you need to talk I'm right here."  Lupin waved goodbye and I slowly made my way back to the compartment were I had left Mione.

As I slid open the compartment door laughter reached my ears.  I groaned inwardly as I squeezed past Padma, Parvati, Lavender, and a girl I didn't know.

"Mione," I said tapping her on the shoulder.  "What are they doing here?"

She turned around and whispered back, "I don't really know, but Lisa, Lisa Turpin, is really nice."  I rolled my eyes and slid into the seat across from Mione.  I stared out the window blocking out the girls incessant giggling.  

"Lis!  Where've ya been?"  I heard a boy call from the door.

"Terry! Hi!"  One of the girls called back.

"Hi Padma." He responded as he slid into the seat next to Lisa.  My attempts at blocking them out were failing.

"Terry," Lisa's melodic voice was barely heard above the noise. "Do you know Hermione Granger and…" She trailed off.

"Harry Potter."  Mione butted in.

Lisa and Terry gaped at me.  I just rolled my eyes and continued to stare out the widow.

"Harry?" Mione inquired leaning over towards me.  "Harry, I know it's hard but we don't' want anyone to know.  And in case you were wondering, that's Lisa Turpin and I believe that this is Terry Boot."  The boy nodded at Mione.

"Listen Hermione," I yelled causing her to step back in shock.  I haven't called her 'Hermione' since the accident with Ron.  "It _is hard.  More for me than you.  I just lost my brother.  So did you.  But you obviously couldn't care less.  Instead you stand around giggling idiotically with girls you either hate or don't know.  And you probably don't realize that his date from the Yule Ball is here also."_

The room had gone completely silent, all that could be heard was that sound of the train on the tracks, but even that was quiet due to various spells.  I sighed, I'd over done it and I knew it.  Mione would probably never talk to me again.  I took a last look around the compartment and walked out.  I heard someone follow me but I just ignored them.  It was probably just Mione, coming to yell at me, she always had to get the last word in.

"Harry?" I stopped short.  It wasn't Mione.  Slowly I turned around and came face-to-face with Terry Boot, The Ravenclaw 5th year prefect.  (I could tell by the badge he, like Mione, had already put it on)

"Harry," he said again.  "I don't really know you, and you probably never heard of me before, but I can tell that you don't normally yell like that.  Something must be wrong.  And, well, if you want someone to talk to, then I'm here, but you don't have to.  I'm just letting you know I'm willing to listen and help."

I stared at him in disbelief.  He didn't even know me, yet he was doing more for me than anyone had.  He started to walk away.

"Wait! Terry," I called after him.

"Yeah?"

"Um, maybe you can help me, you see, I just lost someone like a brother to me.  He, err, died because of me…"  I was having a lot of trouble putting my thoughts into words.  "And it might help for me to talk to someone who doesn't already know the story."

"I'm all ears."  Terry said looking compassionate, happy, and relieved all at once.

So, I told him every thing that had happened since I set my foot on Mione's front step."

***Hermione***

I stood there staring were Harry just was.  I couldn't believe it, Harry, my Harry, the boy who lived, Lily and James Potter's son, just blew up at someone, and that someone just happened to be me.  Padma, Parvati, and Lavender had stopped prattling and stared at him while Lisa stood there clutching Terry with tears glistening in her eyes.  And Terry, he looked so sad, as though he were feeling Harry's depression.  When Harry left I barely heard Lisa whisper, "It's as I feared."  After she said that Terry just walked off.

"Hermione," Lisa said suddenly, "can I do a Tarot card reading for you?"

I gaped at her.  Didn't everyone know how much I don't believe in that rubbish?  "All right."  I gave in; some unknown force was compelling me to agree to it.  Lisa smiled, relieved, and pulled out a pile of cards.

"I always have them with me, I'm a seer." She stated quickly seeing my reaction.

About 5 minutes later we were sitting next to each other with the cards in front of us.

Lisa flipped a card, "you lost a brother."

'Well, if you consider Ron a brother than I guess that's true, but she just heard Harry say that' I though, not sure to either believe it of scoff at it.

"I believe this is you," Lisa said pointing to a card with a book on it.  "You're torn between your dead brother and..." she flipped over another card, "your savior."

'My _what' I wanted to shout out, but something held me back.  My 'savior's' card showed a lion with a snake twined around its forepaw._

"You'll be finding a new friend soon and…" she gazed at a card of a crystal ball.  "You must trust your new friend with your life and your savior's life."

This was getting ridiculous, my new friend who I don't even know yet I have to trust with my life _and someone else's?_

"Another man will enter your life.  He will take your brother's place even though neither of you want him to.  He is connected to your new friend.  Both of them are needed to save you savior so your savior can save you and then the world."  Lisa looked up at me and smiled, "doesn't make much sense huh?  But there's one more card," her smile faded as she whispered the final part of the reading.  "An enemy will try to befriend you, if he or she does, the human race, wizards and muggles alike, will parish."

I was starting to feel scared.  The fate of the human race was in my hands. 'Wait,' I thought to myself, 'This is divination, it's a load of dung.  I can't believe I'm actually believing this stuff!'

Lisa was putting her cards away with shaky hands as the compartment door slid open revealing Harry and Terry chatting like life-long friends.

"Mione," Harry said putting a hand on my shoulder.  "Listen, I'm sorry about before it's just that… what's wrong?"  I must have looked shaken still.

"Oh, Little Miss. Seer here just gave the book-worm a tarot card reading.  Nothing special."  Padma smirked.

"'Little Miss. Seer'? Who might that be?" Harry asked.

"I'm guessing she means Lisa.  Cause she was the one doing the reading."  Lavender shrugged.

"Lisa, you're a seer?  And you gave Mione a tarot card reading?"  Harry asked sounding highly amused and unbelieving.  

"Err, yeah.  I did, is there something wrong with that?"  Lisa asked unsure of what Harry would do.

He turned to me, laughter written all over his face.  "You?  Tarot Card?  Divination? _YOU?" Harry was having trouble making complete sentences. _

"Yeah, me.  And apparently it's up to me to save the human race."  I answered trying not to grin at Harry's comical expression.  At that Harry just lost it.  He could not stop laughing.  He was clutching his sides, his face bright read and tears were coming to his eyes.  Terry was laughing at the sight of him, so was Lisa.  I soon forgot about the prediction and joined in the laughter, it was too hard to resist.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N:  This might be the last chapter I'm typing for a while.  If you didn't already know the first 4 chapters were like Trouble at the Granger (also by me)  which I've discontinued due to lack of reviews.  But I have one more chapter complete and all I have to do is type it up.  But chapter 8 will take me a while to put out because I'm trying to update my other fanfics.  

I wanted to thank all my reviewers:

He-who-must-not-be-named

Hermioneharry4ever ~ you were right about why Harry and Ron weren't on the best of terms with each other

Hudsonlv426

Narcotic Poison ~ Sod off you ugly git, can't you see I'm busy snogging Chris?  Lmao.  Ok, yes u have read those chapters b4 but u haven't read the end of this one (unless u just read it LoL) and the next one, so I expect u to read it (hint hint) and review (I GOTTA show Jul that Harry Potter fans r much better than OTown fans.  Even though I AM an OTown fan LoL)  I hope I don't start talking like that after reading Romeo and Juliet, talking like moles and hares is bad enough, wot wot.  LoL

Janelle ~ I'm defiantly writing more.  But like I said, it wont be as quikly as I have been doing it b4

Pippy ~   sorry, as of now Ron is dead.  And I'll try to update as soon as possible.  If you want to read this fanfic but were Ron is alive then read Trouble at the Grangers.  If I get 15 reviews (I have 13 now) then I'll write another chapter.

Chickenshoup4soul ~ like I said for Pippy, sorry Ron's dead for now.  If you want him alive then you can read Trouble at the Grangers (and make sure you review :-Þ.)  But please continue reading this one.  I'm thinking about doing more with Ron; since quite a few people seem to like him.

Thanks a lot for the reviews you guys and please continue reading my stuff.  And to those who have read this and haven't reviewed, if you like it PLEASE review because I may discontinue this one also because of lack of reviews.  I have other stories that need working on and I don't mind stopping this one, even though I really enjoy writing Harry/Hermione stuff.  But I really suck at it…

~Lady Alendrial~


	7. A Meeting With Snape

**Chapter 7**

A Meeting With Snape

***Hermione***

After I regained my composer I looked over towards Padma, Parvati, and Lavender.  They all had a haughty expression on their faces.  

"Immature." Padma smirked and walked off closely followed by her twin.  Lavender gave me a small smile before following the twins.  I looked back at Harry, his laughter had finally subsided and he was talking to Terry who was chuckling at what ever Harry was saying.  Lisa was also listening with a comical grin on her cave.  She turned to me and said,

"You walked out on Trelawney?"

I gave her a small smile and a shrug.  "It wasn't a big deal."

"OH, come off it Mione.  It was almost as big as a deal as when you hit Malfoy."  Harry said, his green eyes had a mischievous twinkle in them.

"You hit Malfoy?"  Terry said in awe.

"Well, yes I did."  I said blushing a bit.  "But just to stop Harry and Ron before the three of them got into a fight."

"Right Mione, like you expect us to believe that."  Harry said, rolling his eyes.

The rest of the train ride was uneventful.  We pulled into Hogsmeade just as the sun had started to set painting the sky a myriad of colors, red to violet.  We stepped off the train and into a carriage.  Once we reached the front hall we heard Snape calling for prefects so Terry and I bid Harry and Lisa adieu before going over to Snape.

"Mr. Boot, Miss Granger.  Hello.  We're waiting for Miss. Parkinson, and Mr. Macmillian."  Snape said sounding unusually cheerful.  Terry and I exchanged a confused look.

"Professor Snape?"  I asked.  "Is something wrong?"

"No, Miss. Granger, nothing is wrong."  He spat at me, disgust written on his face.  Suddenly his face softened.  "Miss. Granger, I'm sorry.  I merely forgot.  But Miss. Granger," Snape's voice had gotten compassionate.  "I just wanted to say I'm very sorry about Mr. Weasley.  It's all my fault.  I tried to stop it, but I didn't try hard enough, evidentally.  So, I'm very sorry for you and Mr. Potter's loss."  He squeezed my shoulder and turned to find Pansy running up the steps.  Ernie was a meter or two behind her.  

"So, Mr. Macmillian, you've finally decided to join us?"  Snape said, his usual sneer back in his voice, as Ernie arrived a split second after Pansy.  I felt someone staring at me; I turned to find Terry giving me a queer look.

"What?"  I mouthed to him.

"Later." He whispered.

"Mr. Boot.  Would you pay attention?  I'm going over a rather important subject."  Snape snarled at him.

Terry shot me another confused look.  I just shrugged and turned my attention to Snape.

"Now, because of certain circumstances, all prefects, head boy and girl, and the faculty must know all passwords.  Hufflepuff's is Brocktree, Ravenclaw's is Turtledove, Gryffindor's is Unicorn hair, and Slytherin's is Dragon Blood.  These will change about once a week.  Now, the four of you are to meet me after you lead the first years to their dorms.  You are dismissed."  Snape finished his little spiel and we started to walk away.

"Miss. Granger."  He called me back                                          

"Yes sit?"  I asked trying to keep my voice from shaking.

He smiled at me.  "Miss. Granger, you are by far the best student I've ever had.  And so I'm placing you in my advanced Potions class." I gaped at him.  There had never been a Gryffindor in that class while Snape was the potions master.

"There is something else Miss. Granger."  Snape continued. "Mr. Potter is to come along with the prefects."

I opened my mouth to ask 'why' but before I could ask he shrugged and said plainly, "Dumbledore's orders."  I nodded and headed back to the feast.  As I walked past the Ravenclaw table I whispered to Terry, "I'll tell you what that was about later."  He nodded and Lisa waved at me, I waved back and slipped into the seat next to Harry.

"Snape said that you're to come with the prefects later to meet him, I asked why, but he didn't know, it was just Dumbledore's orders."  I whispered to him as the hat started to sing.

"Great, just how I wanted to start the school year.  A meeting with Snape."  Harry groaned.  I smiled at him.  "You know, he wasn't that bad before.  He was complimenting me.  And guess what.  I'm in his advanced Potions class!"

"What?"  Harry sputtered.

I just smiled at him again then turned to watch the sorting. 

***Harry***

'There Mione goes, ignoring me.  What kind of friend is she? Honestly.' I thought grumpily to myself.

"Finnigan, Brianna!"  Professor McGonagall called.

A little girl with shoulder length straight sandy blond hair made her way to the sorting hat.  She sat down on the stool timidly before placing the hat carefully on her head.  She sat there for a few minutes. Tears began to well up in her eyes.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat called out.

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" Brianna shrieked and threw the hat down on the ground.  Next to me Seamus groaned.

"I wanna be with Seamy!"  Brianna cried out and ran towards us.

"Bri, no, you're a Hufflepuff!"  Seamus called out to his, apparently, little sister.  But she didn't' heed his words.  She just lunged at him causing him to crash into me.  I fell over into Mione who collapsed into Neville.  Neville crashed into Dead, who just missed falling into Dennis Creevy.  The rest of the Gryffindors crowded around us to see if everyone was okay.

"Hey 'Seamy' watch out! The Cheese's gonna kill you!" a rude voice called out over the racket.

"Malfoy" I muttered hearing Seamus, Dean, and Mione say the same thing at the same time as me.  We were pulled to our feet as Dumbledore came over to us,

"Seamus, Brianna, please step outside with me."  He said with an amused voice.

The rest of the sorting went on with little commotion, as did the feast.  Finally it was time for the prefects to take the 1st years to the dorms.  I looked up at the head table and saw Snape, he saw me gave me a small nod.  I rose from my seat and walked over to Mione.  She was ignoring me again, but this time she was trying to get the 1st years to listen to her.  Terry came over to Mione and started to talk to her.

"Hey Hermione, why did Snape keep you back?"

"Well, it has to do with why he was being nice to me."  She answered

"Oh no! Does he have a crush on you?"  Terry exclaimed in mock terror.

I gaped at him.  That was way to disturbing to even think about, and besides Mione's mine.  'Or is she?' 'Arg!  That darn conscience on mine. GO AWAY!!'

Mione just laughed it off.  "So what if he did.  I'm just about taken with someone else."  She winked at me and turned towards the 1st years.  "Ok, I need to show you were the dorm is, follow me.  For those of you who are ignoring me good luck finding the hidden entrance, and if you do manage to find it just try and guess the password.  Off we go!" Mione said cheerfully giving up on trying to quiet the 1st year boys who were gathered in the back of the group talking excitedly about me, quidditch, and me among a few other things.  "Terry!" Mione called over to Terry. "I'll tell you about it later."

Terry groaned in response to Mione then turned to me. "Harry, where ya goin?"

"With Mione," I answered unenthused.

He laughed and called, "See ya Harry!"

"Yeah, see ya Terry!"

Terry waved and led the Ravenclaw 1st years away.

Mione was giving the 1st years a tour of the castle, much more than Percy had done for us.  Finally she reached the Fat Lady.  "First years!"  Mione called, "The password is Unicorn hair, until I tell you otherwise."  The fat lady swung open after beaming at the new Gryffindors.

Once all the 1st years entered the common room Mione started to talk to them about stuff concerning Hogwarts.  I grew bored and walked up to my dorm room.

"And I must tell you this now, girls are not allowed in the boy's dorms and the boys are not allowed in the girls dorms, got that?"

I chucked hearing Mione say that.  She should really take her own advice.  I opened the door to my dorm and looked around, only 4 beds. 'Someone must've taken Ron's bed out.' I thought as I slipped onto my bed. 'I really need to clear my head of Ron' I decided as I pulled a big photo album out from my trunk.  I opened to the first page.  My mum and dad holding me in front of a little cottage.  I sighed as I flipped through similar pictures.  Finally I came across my favorite one.  Sirius standing there holding me.  He looked like the happiest man alive, just holding me, his godson.  As I turned the page a picture fell onto the comforter.  It had a note written on the back, it read – 

~Harry~

            Have a great term!  And send my regards to Remus.

                                                ~Sirius~

            P.S. I just found this picture, I hope you like it!

I smiled as I flipped over the picture.  It was of the Marauders in their final year at Hogwarts.  Dad had a billowing robe on with the headboy badge on it; Sirius was standing next to him with a cheesy grin on his face.  Remus was on Dad's other side and Peter was off to the side with a timid and uncertain grin.  His watery eyes looked sad as he gazed at his best friends.  Was he a death eater then?  Did he know what he had to do to my dad?  Is that why he looks so sad?  I took the photo and placed it on the night table next to my bed and laid down pondering these questions about Wormtail.  Slowly my thoughts drifted to imagining what life would have been like if Voldemort had never been to Godric's Hollow on that fateful Halloween night.

~*~

"Harry…Harry…HARRY!!!!!"  I was rudely shaken awake.  I opened my eyes and everything was blurred.  "Here," the person handed me something.  The voice sounded familiar, but I was too tired to think of who it was.  I took whatever the person had handed me, my glasses, and I put them on.  Hermione slid into view before me.  'How could I not recognize _her voice?' I mentally kicked myself._

"Mione, you're not sposed tan be in here."  I groaned groggily.

"Harry, we have to meet with Snape."  She said.

'Oh crap!  Snape, I completely forgot!'  I thought panicking.

I jumped out of my bed and followed Mione into the common room.  We opened the portrait to step out and were confronted by none other than Snape and the other prefects.

"Miss. Granger, show them around the Gryffindor Common Room.  I need to talk to Mr. Potter."  Snape said pulling me away from the door and a little further down the hall.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A.N.  This is the last chapter that I'm posting for about a week.  I'm going to try to post a new chapter every week.  But it might not work cause my teachers are loading us up with homework, and I have a huge history project due soon.  And then on top of that my violin and piano.  So, I'll try to update as much as a possibly can on a regular basis.


	8. Prefects and Deaths

**Chapter 8**

Prefects and Deaths

***Harry***

"Mr. Potter," Snape looked down at his old tormentor's son.  "First off I would like to say I'm sorry about your loss."  I stared at him in shock.  "And secondly Dumbledore wants you to know all the passwords to everything in the school.  You are to come to the prefect's meetings, so you're a 5th year prefect, just with a different title, and no badge.  Understood?"  I swallowed nervously and nodded.  "All right, let's join the others." We stepped through the portrait hole and walked over to the others.

When Mione was done telling them a little about the Gryffindor Common Room we walked down to the Ravenclaw Common Room.  Snape was leading the way, so Hermione, Terry, and I hung back to talk.

"Harry, did Snape tell you why you're here with us?"  Hermione asked.

"No, not really.  I think it has something to do with the attack on Ron."  I shrugged looking around the halls.

"Oh, right that makes sense."  Hermione nodded then turned to Terry.  We chatted about our classes, then Terry and I got onto the subject of Quidditch. Mione wasn't too happy about that, but she didn't complain.

"Mr. Boot."  Snape snapped from the front of the little 'Prefect Group'.  Terry went up to him and started giving us the tour.

"What's the password?"  I whispered to Hermione.

"Oh, you don't know?  I'll tell you them all later."  She whispered back to me as we entered the common room.

***Hermione***

We got back into our common room really late.  Snape took us around the _entire school.  Everywhere, all of the staff's offices and the kitchens.  It was insane; we didn't even head back until after midnight, then I had to fill Harry in on everything.  Right now we're sitting at breakfast getting our class listings._

"Mione, do my eyes deceive me?"  Harry asked poking me in the side.

"What Harry?"  I groaned, I was still half asleep.

"Ok, first off, we have History of Magic first, so you can sleep there.  Then you won't be so grumpy."

"But Harry!"  I started to protest; he just rolled his eyes and clapped his hand over my mouth to shut me up.

"Second, we don't have potions with the Slytherins this year; we have it with the Ravenclaws!"

"What?"  I asked yanking his hand off of my mouth, I was fully awake now.  I looked down at the table at my time table.  "I don't believe it."

"Yeah, this year should be really fun."  Harry grinned and grabbed a piece of toast then my arm and dragged me out of the hall.

"Where…?"  I started before he interrupted me.

"Class."  Harry smirked at me.  There had only been a few students left in the hall when we left, and I didn't even notice.

After supper we were sitting in the common room, I was reading my text books for the year, and Harry was quietly flipping through his collection of chocolate frog cards.

"Harry?"  I asked cautiously as I grew bored reading about how to stir the perfect potion.

"Yeah?"  He looked up at me, a glazed look in his eyes.

"Are you ok?"

"No, not really."  He sighed.  "I just can't stop thinking about Ron.  I keep have these like flashbacks, him included in all of them."

"I know, I've been having them too."  I sympathized and rested my arm across his shoulders in a half-hug sort of way.  It was true, I'd walk into Professor McGonagall's class and I'd remember walking in there with Harry and Ron joking around about nothing.  There were too many memories in this castle; we couldn't get away from it.  We sat in silence.

"Mione?"  Harry asked suddenly.  "Do you think I could switch into arithmancy now?  I mean, transfiguration lost all of its fun.  And I'll have to put up with her making predictions about my death and she'll be going on about Ron."

"Well, you'd be a little behind."  I started, "but I could always tutor you and get you caught up to my level."  

"Thanks Mione.  I'll ask Dumbledore if I can switch tomorrow morning.  Goodnight."  With that Harry left me alone in the common room with the flickering flames and my book on potions.  I sighed and grabbed my things and headed up to my dorm.

The next few weeks went by fast.  It turned out that Harry couldn't switch into arithmancy, so he stayed in divination, but luckily Lisa was in his class.  Terry happened to be in mine.  We had formed a little study group, Lisa and I helping Terry and Harry in practically everything.  We would hang out in the library, at a little table in the back, behind the restricted section where no one could disturb us.

"Harry."  Lisa sighed looking over Harry's predictions.  "You can't keep making up you're future.  And besides, you're going to run out of ways to die sooner or later."

I chuckled.  Lisa was starting to sound just like me.  "You know Lis, he won't listen to you.  He would always come up with ways to die; it's how he and Ron spent their nights in the common room last year."

"But Herm, look at this.  Harry died twice by being impaled by a unicorn."  Lisa showed me his predictions.

"Hey!  That works, see, that one was a male, and that's a filly."  Harry defended himself.

"So?  It's still the same idea."  Lisa argued.  Terry, who was working on his arithmancy chart, now looked up at his two arguing friends.

"Well, if you want me to change it, then what do you want me to put?  All I can really see in this stupid crystal ball is that swirling white stuff.  Wait!  I got it!"  Harry grinned as he looked into the ball.  "It's really foggy one night and I run into a chimaera and it kills be by…tearing me apart with its teeth and tail!"  Harry exclaimed jotting it down on his paper.  "That'll happen next Tuesday."

"Fine, that works."  Lisa sighed and turned to her own crystal ball.  "What?"  She asked leaning closer to the ball.  "Someone is coming."  She stated, eyebrow's furrowed, "you're friend Herm."

_'My friend?'  I wondered.  Harry, Lisa, and Terry were sitting right in front of me, how could my 'friend' be coming?_

"Hermione?"  Hannah Abbot asked in her quiet voice as she stuck her head around the bookcase.  "Oh, hi, there you are, I've been looking for you.  You were going to help me with the herbology?" 

"Oh, Hannah, sorry, yeah.  Sit down."  I said quickly, pushing a stack of our books over on the table to make room.

"Mione's gonna drop a huge book on my head causing permanent brain damage on Monday, then eventual death on Tuesday!"  Harry exclaimed as a book hit his foot.  "Wait that mean's I'll have to make the chimaera happen on Wednesday."  He thought aloud.

"Oh, Harry, you really should learn how to read a crystal ball."  Lisa sighed looking up from her own ball.

"But this is more fun."  Harry pouted.  Terry laughed as he put his parchment away.

"I can't study right now you guys."  He said getting up.  "And besides, Ravenclaw'll be needing their chaser."

"Thanks for reminding me Terry, I need to come up with some plans to beat you guys."  Harry called at Terry's retreating back.  I sighed, another good thing about sitting back here is that Madam Pince can't hear Terry and Harry when their shouting to each other, they had absolutely no respect for libraries.  We continued studying, or working.  Hannah and I on herbology, Lisa on divination then transfiguration, and Harry with quidditch, it's all that boy ever thinks about.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A.N.  I'm SO sorry I haven't updated.  But I'll really try to write more often.  OTown has been occupying my thoughts for the past few months…well, I'll try to update this at _least once a month, if not more.  Along with my other stories.  If you're an OTown fan PLEASE check out my OTown fic, A Heart Of Music, I've been trying to update that one like once a week, and my other fic that I've been working on is under Wooden Angles, it's Outside Betrayal, also OTown, but that one gets updated about everyday.   Well please review, or I think I'll just end this because I don't have time for all of these fics. _

~Emma~


End file.
